Run!
by Scriptum
Summary: Takako Chigusa berlari karena berbagai alasan. Namun, satu-dua orang mampu membuatnya berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Oneshot, manga/novel!verse, one-sided TakaSugi


_"Lari, Takako. Lari!"_

_Dan ia berlari sejauh mungkin, secepat mungkin, dari apapun yang mengejarnya..._

* * *

**Run!**

**Battle Royale (c) **** Koushun Takami**

* * *

Takako Chigusa, gadis #13, kelas 3-B, SMP Shiroiwa.

Dikenal sebagai pelari tercepat sekaligus gadis tercantik di seluruh SMP-nya tersebut. Rambutnya berwarna pirang kecoklatan, panjang dan lurus. Badannya kurus, kulitnya cerah dan halus, dan mukanya berparas jelita, namun yang menjadi aset terbaik adalah kedua kakinya—panjang dan kuat, menjadi andalan tiap kali ia berlari untuk _track team_ SMP Shiroiwa. Sayangnya, tubuh atletis dan wajah cantik tidak dibarengi dengan kepribadian yang supel—ia tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain. Sikapnya dingin, tatapannya tajam dan membekukan. "Robot Jalang", begitulah julukannya di antara semua orang yang iri atau hanya sekadar jengkel kepadanya.

Tentu saja, sebagai gadis tercantik di SMP Shiroiwa, banyak sekali yang naksir kepadanya. Berkali-kali ia mendapatkan ajakan untuk kencan (salah satunya dari Shinji Mimura, bintang basket tampan yang terkenal playboy di seluruh seantero sekolah. Tidak hanya sekali tapi puluhan kali, sampai tingkat kejijikan Takako terhadapnya semakin bertambah), bahkan pengakuan cinta terang-terangan maupun anonim—beberapa di antaranya dibarengi dengan hadiah kecil-kecilan sampai yang lumayan menguras uang.

Sayangnya, Takako menolak semuanya.

Bukannya ia tidak menghargai perasaan orang-orang yang menyukainya itu (kecuali Kazushi Niida, yang tergila-gila kepadanya, sehingga ia membuat rumor bahwa ia dan Takako berpacaran, sehingga gadis itu sangat muak terhadapnya). Walaupun ia terlihat begitu acuh mendengar dan menerima semua itu, ia merasa bahwa kehadirannya cukup dihargai dan ia berterima kasih untuk itu. Daripada orang-orang tak berperasaan yang berkata sebaliknya mengenai dirinya, yang ia tidak pedulikan sama sekali.

Lalu apa alasannya di balik semua penolakan itu?

Seumur hidupnya, Takako hanya memiliki perasaan terhadap dua orang. Keduanya merupakan salah satu dari berbagai alasan mengapa ia berlari. Yang membedakan mereka dari alasan-alasannya yang lain adalah karena mereka, ia dapat berlari sekencang-kencangnya, jauh dari titik _start_ dalam waktu pendek. Sisanya hanyalah berbagai _slices of life_ yang memicu adrenalinnya.

* * *

"T-Takako! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Hujan mengguyur kota Shiroiwa saat itu, walaupun tidak terlalu deras. Terlihat dua anak kecil, kira-kira berumur 7 tahun, yang berlari-lari melewati jalanan kota. Seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang menarik tangan temannya, seorang anak laki-laki kurus yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Tangan kiri anak lelaki itu menggenggam sebuah _action figure _pesilat terkenal dari sebuah _arcade game_yang digemari oleh anak-anak seusianya pada saat itu, yang tidak karuan karena ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang merusaknya.

"Bisakah kau agak sedikit lebih cepat, Hiroki?" sahut anak perempuan itu di depannya, sementara ia masih tergopoh-gopoh di belakang. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, jadi lebih baik kau gunakan kakimu itu!"

"Iya, iya! Tapi, jangan cepat-cepat gitu, dong!"

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil berpagar hitam dan berdinding kuning cerah yang warnanya agak sedikit memudar. Perlahan-lahan, Takako membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Hiroki yang sempat terengah-engah sehabis berhenti berlari. Mereka berdua melewati sebuah jalan pendek menuju ke halaman belakang, yang di sana terdapat sebuah kandang anjing.

"Lihat, Hanako sudah beranak," ucap Takako sambil menunjuk ke arah kandang beratap merah itu. Keduanya mendekati kandang itu pelan-pelan, dan menengok ke dalam untuk melihat. Hanako, anjing _golden retriever_ betina milik Takako, tampak tertidur nyenyak bersama dengan ketiga anaknya yang baru saja lahir. Hiroki mengembangkan sebuah senyum melihat pemandangan itu, paling tidak itu menjadikan harinya lebih baik setelah ia diganggu oleh sekumpulan anak yang mengerjainya tadi.

"Terima kasih."

Hiroki berujar tiba-tiba seraya menatap Takako, sementara gadis itu tersipu sambil membuang muka. Sahabatnya itu kemudian menarik tangannya ke dalam rumahnya untuk menghangatkan diri selagi meminum teh, menunggu hujan untuk reda.

* * *

Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang meluluhkan hati seorang Takako Chigusa.

Ia juga merupakan anggota _track team_, satu kelas di atas Takako. Spesialisnya adalah _hurdle-running_, berbeda dengan Takako yang ahli dalam lari jarak jauh. Rambutnya berpotongan _buzz-cut_, pakaian ciri khasnya adalah _statement t-shirt_ dan celana _track_ hijau. Banyak yang bilang ia lumayan tampan, walaupun ia tidak begitu populer. Ia jugalah yang menawari Takako untuk mengikuti tim tersebut pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di SMP Shiroiwa.

"Aku menawarimu bukan karena kau cantik—walaupun harus kuakui kau benar-benar menawan. Kemampuan berlarimu benar-benar luar biasa, kau tahu itu?" katanya suatu hari setelah masa orientasi siswa baru. Mendengar itu, Takako hanya bisa berterima kasih, tapi saat itu ia tidak begitu peduli. Lelaki itu melanjutkan, "Sayang kalau gadis cantik berbakat macam kau menyia-nyiakan kemampuan ini. Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok, ya."

Dan lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Selama sejenak, Takako berpikir apakah ia harus menerima tawaran seniornya itu. Sikapnya baik sekali terhadapnya, tapi bisa saja karena kecantikannya. Selalu begitu. Ia sering dibaik-baiki oleh tipe-tipe pria bajingan yang suka mempermainkan wanita, namun ia membalas mereka dengan bersikap cuek, menganggap mereka seakan tak pernah ada.

_Namun, dia berbeda. Ia tertarik kepadaku bukan karena rupaku, tapi karena kemampuan berlariku._

Takako tidak yakin apakah ia akan mengikuti klub-klub lain yang ada di sekolah itu. Ia tidak begitu mahir dalam melakukan hal lain, kecuali berlari. Berlari merupakan sesuatu yang ia cintai, yang ia geluti, yang membawanya pada perasaan di mana ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Ia sering berlari untuk menghilangkan kerisauan hidupnya—tinggal di negara pimpinan Sang Diktator yang penuh dengan 'peraturan-peraturan tak berguna yang dipaksakan', seperti yang ia katakan, bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa ia nikmati.

Keesokannya, ia mendatangi lelaki itu dan menerima tawarannya. Sejak saat itu, ia resmi menjadi seorang pelari untuk _track team _SMP Shiroiwa.

* * *

Musim panas tahun kedua di SMP Shiroiwa, Takako masih saja menyimpan perasaan terhadap lelaki itu.

Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, dalam rangka latihan menghadapi lomba tingkat prefektur. Namun, sebelumnya ia berlari pagi bersama Hiroki, sahabatnya, di jalanan yang biasa mereka lewati bersama dari mereka kecil. Hanya saja, ia berusaha berlari di depan Hiroki, yang mengendarai sepeda. Sebagai usaha untuk mempertahankan kecepatan dan ketahanan kakinya, katanya.

Sambil bersepeda, Hiroki mengecek stopwatch-nya, kemudian ia melemparkan senyum iseng kepada sahabatnya, bertanya, "Takako, seberapa jauh kau bisa berlari?"

"Aku akan selalu berlari di depanmu, Hiroki!" sahutnya sambil mempertahankan kakinya. Hiroki hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"Janji, ya!"

Ketika Takako sampai di tempat latihan, sebuah kabar mengenai seniornya membuat hatinya mencelos. Ternyata, lelaki itu sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Mereka baru saja jadian, setelah tiga kali berkencan. _Mood-_nya langsung anjlok, ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa untuk hari itu juga. Ia seakan tidak punya semangat untuk latihan persiapan lomba, kalau bukan karena lelaki itu.

Namun, ia memutuskan untuk mendatanginya dan memberinya selamat. "Aku senang mendengarnya, pacarmu cantik sekali. Kalian berdua memang jodoh, cocok sekali bersama."

"Oh, ya?" Ia menampakkan senyum khasnya. "Toh, kau lebih cantik dari dia."

_Yah, jika itu menurutmu, _pikirnya. _Walaupun aku lebih cantik, kurasa gadis itu masih memiliki sesuatu yang lebih bagimu. Hah, kupikir kau menyukai gadis rupawan yang kuat dan mampu berdiri sendiri, tapi itu mungkin masih belum cukup..._

Sepulang dari latihan, Hiroki kembali menjemputnya. Kali ini, ia menyambut tawaran handuk dari sahabatnya yang saat itu tingginya melampaui dirinya. Badannya mulai agak berotot sejak ia berlatih bela diri. Tentu saja, Hiroki dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan berbeda dari Takako. Ia telah mengenalnya sejak lama, jadi paling tidak ia hanya butuh klarifikasi dari berbagai dugaan yang memungkinkan.

"Kudengar, ada cowok ganteng yang mulai populer di _track team_. Bukannya dia berlomba bersamamu, ya?" tanyanya ringan. Takako menoleh ke arahnya, alisnya terangkat. Walaupun Hiroki tidak benar-benar mengatakannya secara langsung, ia tahu maksudnya.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa memangnya, kau tertarik kepadanya?"

_Ya, sejak setahun lalu, bahkan sebelum ia populer dan punya pacar._

"Tidak. Ia baru saja jadian."

Hiroki tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Ia tahu, Takako tidak menyukai jika orang-orang mengusik terlalu banyak mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak diperbolehkan. Gadis itu merupakan seseorang yang sangat tertutup, ia tidak memedulikan kehidupan orang lain, walaupun orang lain sungguh penasaran mengenai latar belakangnya yang jarang ia ceritakan. Karena itulah, mereka mendengar mengenai Takako melalui pembicaraan mulut ke mulut, di belakangnya. Bahkan tidak semua yang mereka katakan itu benar. Takako bukanlah orang yang sombong (walau ia sering dicap seperti itu). Ia hanyalah seorang yang amat sangat menghargai privasi. Dan Hiroki tahu itu.

"Ne, Hiroki."

Pemuda berambut sebahu itu menoleh. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika ada seseorang mengatakan ia menyukaimu?"

"Entahlah. Tak pernah terjadi padaku."

"Apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Hmm... saat ini belum."

_Oh, jadi aku bukanlah salah satu yang termasuk? _pikir Takako.

"Kalau begitu carilah seseorang yang bisa kau ungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu, jadi mungkin tidak."

Hari itu, Hiroki mengantarnya pulang dengan sepedanya. Kali ini, Takako duduk di boncengan belakang, ia tidak lagi berlari di depan sahabatnya, yang mengejarnya dengan sepeda di belakangnya.

* * *

"Gadis #13, Takako Chigusa!"

Ketika namanya dipanggil, ia berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arah prajurit yang membawa tas khusus. Sambil membawa tas sekolahnya, ia menyambar tas itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Ia meninggalkan gedung sekolah, dan mulai berlari sejauh-jauhnya, entah ke mana.

Hari itu merupakan hari pertama _the Program_, sebuah 'permainan' di mana kelas 3 SMP yang terpilih akan mengirim murid-muridnya ke suatu tempat. Mereka harus saling membunuh satu sama lain, hingga tersisa satu orang yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Salah satu 'peraturan-peraturan tak berguna yang dipaksakan' yang digagas oleh Sang Diktator, akibat kenaikan angka kenakalan remaja di Republik Asia Timur Raya. Untuk tahun itu, SMP Shiroiwa adalah yang beruntung, dan mengirim kelasnya sebagai bagian dari sejarah pembantaian anak-anak paling brutal di dunia.

Takako sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang mau-mau saja membunuh, seperti Kazuo Kiriyama yang dingin dan tak berperasaan; atau Mitsuko Souma, si penggoda yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk bertahan. Ia juga bukan orang yang benar-benar anti terhadap _the Program_ dan mencari orang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menentang pemerintahan, seperti Shuya Nanahara, mantan bintang bisbol yang mencintai musik rock dan merupakan seseorang yang 'provokatif secara positif' (bahkan, ia sampai mempercayai murid transfer yang berbahaya, Shogo Kawada, untuk kabur dari pulau); atau Shinji Mimura, yang berusaha meledakkan sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Yutaka Seto, agar mereka bisa kabur dari pulau tanpa perlu dikejar-kejar. Ia tidak mau membunuh, tapi juga tidak mau dibunuh. Ia tidak mempercayai siapapun saat itu, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Ta... ko!"

Samar-samar, terdengar suara dari kejauhan. Takako menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, berusaha mendengar suara itu lebih jelas. Suara itu terdengar seperti memanggil namanya, namun ia tidak yakin. Apalagi, suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Bisa saja seseorang berusaha memancingnya untuk menghabisinya.

"Ta... ko!"

Suara itu semakin dekat. Ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang cepat, menuju ke arahnya. Gadis berkaki lincah itu mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum ada seseorang yang menyerangnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia membuat langkah-langkah kecil, sambil mengeluarkan jarum es, senjata miliknya. Ditatapnya sekelilingnya, masih tidak ada apa-apa.

"Ta... ko!"

DOR!

Suara tembakan terjadi. Ia tidak memedulikan suara yang memanggil-manggilnya lagi. Ia harus segera kabur dari situ, sebelum ia ditangkap. Ia harus bersembunyi. Waktu masih berjalan, dan ia tidak mau mati sebelum waktunya tiba.

* * *

_Drap, drap, drap, drap._

Takako berlari lagi, jauh dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia terus berlari, sampai kakinya kejang. Sayang, badannya tak kuat. Ia terjatuh di hamparan rumput, di sebuah bukit bebas. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ.

"Ugh... S-sial..."

Tubuhnya luka-luka akibat tembakan-tembakan yang dilancarkan oleh Mitsuko, yang menemukannya setelah ia menghabisi Niida, yang berusaha memperkosanya selagi ia ada di tempat persembunyiannya. Tiga peluru sukses melumpuhkan lengan dan pundaknya, sekaligus melubangi perutnya. Apalagi sebelumnya kakinya diserang dengan salah satu panah Niida, dan satu lagi yang menggores wajahnya.

Ia kehabisan napas, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu. Saat itu, ia hanya bisa berharap untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi, karena waktunya tak cukup baginya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia berpikir bahwa kecil kemungkinannya bertemu dengannya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga dia datang.

_Hiroki..._

.

.

.

"Takako!"

Sebuah suara familier memanggil namanya. Ia dapat mendengar seseorang berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Napasnya semakin terengah-engah, ia berusaha melihat orang itu dengan jelas, walaupun pandangannya mulai kabur. Namun, ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu dari suaranya yang memanggilnya.

"Hiroki... Apakah itu kau?"

"Ini aku, Takako," ucap Hiroki. "Siapa yang melakukan ini terhadapmu?"

"Mitsuko. Berhati-hatilah terhadapnya," jawabnya pelan.

Saat itu merupakan detik-detik yang membahagiakan bagi Takako. Setelah menghabiskan dua hari tanpa merasa aman, untuk kali ini ia merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu lagi takut, karena ada Hiroki di sampingnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan hidup dalam waktu dekat, tapi masih ada sahabatnya di sampingnya. Kenyataan bahwa ia akan mati di dekat Hiroki membuatnya lega.

"Maafkan aku, Takako..." Hiroki berkata, nadanya sangat menyesal.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Semalam, aku menunggumu di luar sekolah, tapi kau langsung berlari, cepat dan jauh. Aku berusaha mengejarmu, memanggilmu dari jauh, tapi aku tidak dapat mencapaimu..."

_Astaga, jadi sebenarnya dia yang memanggilku?_

"... Tidak apa, Hiroki."

Takako memaksakan sebuah senyum. Hiroki membantunya duduk, agar mereka berdua bisa bersandar bersama di bukit. Semuanya terasa indah, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Duduk bersama sambil bertanya mengenai satu sama lain, walaupun tidak banyak. Baik Takako maupun Hiroki menikmati saat-saat seperti itu. Bahkan jika saat itu merupakan terakhir kali mereka seperti itu.

_Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong mengenai perasaan..._

"Hiroki, apakah kau menyukai seseorang... sekarang?" tanya pelari _track team_ itu lirih.

"... Iya."

"Dan seseorang itu... bukan aku, kan?"

"Bukan."

"... Baiklah. Kalau begitu, tetaplah seperti ini bersamaku, oke?"

Takako menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hiroki, merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hiroki mendekapnya semakin erat, air matanya mulai menitik perlahan-lahan. Setetes air mata itu jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

"Jangan mati, Takako. Jangan mati..."

"Dasar bodoh," ujar Takako sambil tersenyum, walaupun segalanya terasa sakit dan membakar. "Jangan menangis, kau sudah mulai bisa melindungi dirimu dari para pengganggu tak berguna itu... Sebentar lagi, anak-anak Hanako ada yang melahirkan... Kita kunjungi mereka, ya...?"

"... Takako..."

Tangan halus Takako terangkat, membelai pipi temannya sedari kecil itu. Jari-jarinya mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia sendiri menitikkan air mata, namun ia tidak peduli. Toh, sebentar lagi nyawanya akan dicabut. Hiroki menggenggam tangannya, tidak membiarkannya pergi.

_Tuhan, bolehkah aku mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya?_

"Kau... keren sekali, Hiroki," ucap Takako, sambil berusaha meniru senyum iseng sahabatnya itu. Hiroki, dengan tersedu-sedu, membalas, "Kau juga, Takako. Kau adalah gadis paling keren yang ada di dunia, dan yang pernah kukenal."

Senyum gadis tercantik Shiroiwa yang langka itu semakin melemah. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, mengucapkan satu kata terakhir sebelum nyawanya tiada dari raganya.

"Terima ka—"

Ia tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Hiroki menunggu kelanjutannya, namun tidak terdengar apa-apa. Sambil memeluk Takako, ia kembali menangis, perasaan dukanya semakin memenuhi dirinya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir, kali ini semua untuk sahabatnya yang ia sayangi selama ini. Ia tidak peduli, selama Takako berada di dekatnya.

"Takako..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya fic Bahasa Indonesia pertama fandom Battle Royale jadi juga... (atau mungkin ada yang pernah ngepost, cuma dihapus?)

Nggak kepikiran apapun yang terlalu muluk, jadi maaf kalau ini abal. Dan membingungkan, soalnya ngambil dari tiga versi (manga, novel, film).

Silahkan berkomentar apapun via review.


End file.
